This invention relates to merchandise displays, and in particular to peg board displays that may be combined with shelving. Adjustable shelves are commonly supported on slotted vertical channels. Shelf support brackets are inserted into the slots in the channels, and the location of the shelves can be changed by moving the supporting brackets to different slots in the channels. The unused portion of the channels between shelves is not easily usable for peg board type display of merchandise, and when shelves are entirely removed the full length of a channel may be wasted for merchandise display purposes.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved merchandise displays.
Another object is to provide removable attachments that increase peg board display surface areas.
An additional object is to provide product display enhancement devices for store displays that permit the use of existing product display hardware.
Another object is to provide product display expanding units that can be used and then removed and stored for use again and again.
A further object is to provide peg board display enhancers that have holes that can be aligned with the holes in a permanent peg board display.
Another object is to provide display expanders for stacking and dispensing numerous product units.
Another object is to prevent displayed product from looking disorderly because of misalignment of display devices.
A further object is to provide product display equipment that is durable, economical, highly attractive, easy to use and maintain, and which do not possess defects found in similar prior art merchandise display attachments.
Other objects and advantages of the merchandise displays incorporating this invention will be found in the specification and claims and the scope of the invention will be set forth in the claims.